Vergebliche Frühlingswerbungen
by Moonshae
Summary: Sorry, guys German fanfic. Es ist Frühling in Konoha und Naruto fühlt, dass alles gelingt ihm. Ne, warum erklärt er denn nicht seine Liebe für Sakura? Aber was man geplant hat, kann auch leicht schief gehen… Eine kurze Geschichte von Liebe und Humor


****

**Hallo alle! Mein Name ist Moonshae - kenntet ihr mich nicht.**

******Ich habe eigentlich eine deutsche Geschichte geschrieben, obwohl ich nicht so gut auf Deutsch verstehen XD Diese Geschichte entstand, weil ich eine schriftliche Arbeit für meine Deutsch-Lehrerin schreiben musste. Deshalb dachte ich: "Warum nicht eine Naruto-Geschichte schreiben?" Es war ganz komisch :)**

******Ich werde es hier publizieren, weil ich gern euere Meinung hören hätte. Ich bitte euch Entschuldigen, mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut, deshalb, bitte erzähl mir was falsch ist, so dass ich es berichtigen kann.**

* * *

**Vergebliche Frühlingswerbungen**

Es war Frühling und die Sonne schien. Auf dem Himmel saß keine Wolke, die die Sonne und der Himmel verstecken konnten. Über all in der Stadt Konoha herrschte Frieden und Ruhe. Ein Vogel saß auf einem Zweig und sang, höchstwahrscheinlich um eine Gattin zu finden. Ja, alles war sehr gut!

So dachte Naruto auch. Er war ein zwölf-jähriger Junge mit blauen Augen und sonnenblondem Haar. Aber er war kein normaler Junge; er war ein Ninja! Oder, fast ein Ninja. Er hatte gleich die Ninja-Akademie verlassen und war nicht mehr ein Anwärter, sondern ein _Genin_. Wenn die Stadt eine Mission bekam, wurden die Ninja in Teams zusammengesetzt, aber wie Genin hatte Naruto ein festes Team. Narutos Team bestand aus zwei anderen Kindern, Sasuke und Sakura und sein Sensei, Kakashi. Heute war es die Sakura, an die Naruto dachte. Sie hatte grünen Augen und pinkes Haar und war, wenn du Naruto fragtest, das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Welt. Eigentlich mag sie Naruto überhaupt nicht, aber in der letzten Zeit war sie so nett gegen Naruto gewesen, so dass er sicher war, dass sie ihn mochte. Also hatte Naruto beschlossen, das er seine Liebe für sie erklären wollte.

Also, diesen Morgen hatte er sich gewaschen und sein goldenes Haar frisiert. Er trug seine schönsten Kleider – die eigentlich auch seine normalen, orange Kleider waren – und hatte seine Zähne geputzt. Er stürzte zu der Tür hinaus und lächelte vor sich hin. „Sakura-chan liebt Blumen. Also: Ich muss sie Blumen kaufen!" Und damit sprang er von Hausdach zu Hausdach um den Yamanaka Blumenladen zu finden.

Anderswo war auch ein Junge dabei sich nett zu machen. Er war ein bisschen älter als Naruto und hieß Rock Lee, in der Umgangssprache nur Lee. Er war auch Genin und er war eigentlich ein süßer und ganz schöner Junge, aber er hatte Topfhaar und große, dicke Augenbrauen. Er trug einen besonders grünen Ganzkörperanzug und orange Beinwärmer. Aber das seltsamste um Lee war, dass er genau wie sein Sensei, Guy, aussah, weil er sein größtes Idol war. Diese Sachen machte Lee speziell und deshalb glaubten die anderen Genin, dass er sehr dämlich war.

Rock Lee war auch in Sakura sehr verliebt. „Liebe auf den ersten Blick!" wie er sein Freund Neji erzählt hatte. Jetzt stand er vor dem Yamanaka Blumenladen, bereit um Blumen für die Sakura zu kaufen.

„Hallo, Ino-san," grüsste er, als er in den Laden eintrat. Ino war eine Freundin von Sakura. „Na, Lee. Wie kann ich dir helfen?" Ino lächelte ihn an. „Welcher Blumen denkst du, dass die Sakura-san mögen würde?" fragte Lee fröhlich. Aber ehe Ino antworten konnte, stürmte eine orange gekleidete Figur hinein. „Ino, Ino!! Gib mir einen Strauss, den ich Sakura-chan geben kann!"

„He, Naruto! Du musst warten biss du dran bist! Lee kam als der Erste!"

Als Naruto endlich Lee sah, brach er aus: „Ah! Buschige Augenbraue! Was machst _du _hier?" „Hallo, Naruto-san. Ich bin hier um die Blumen sprechen zulassen," sagte Lee feierlich mit scheinenden Augen. Naruto starrte lange auf Lee. „Wie bitte?" reif er aus. Ino seufzte gereizt und gab Lee einen Strauss. „Lee ist hier um Blumen für Sakura zu kaufen. Na, Naruto. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Naruto sah abwechselnd auf Lee und Ino. „Ah? Sakura-chan?" Dann schlug es ihn. „He, he, he! Sakura-chan ist mein Mädchen! Sie wird meine Freundin!" Lee machte sich größer. „Das kannst du nicht sagen, Naruto-san. Sakura-san muss für sich selbst wählen. Deshalb müssen wir um ihre Liebe kämpfen! Naruto-san! Ich forderte dich zum Kampf auf um Sakura-sans Herz zu gewinnen!"

„Ha!" lachte Naruto. „Sakura-chan zieht mich mehr als dich vor, Buschige Augenbraue! Der Kampf ist beinahe gewonnen!" „Das müssen wir abwarten, Naruto-san," sagte Lee und gab ihm seine "Nice-Guy-Pose", eine Positur wo er seinen Daumen hochhielt. „Das ist die Kraft der Jugend!"

Damit verschwanden beide Jungen aus dem Laden und jeder liefen einen anderen Weg.

_Ha!_ dachte Naruto. _Ich werde Sakura-chan finden lange vor Buschige Augenbraue! Glaub es!_ Er sprang von Hausdach zu Hausdach und guckte nach Sakura, während er versuchte, die Blumen nicht zu zerstören.

So dachte Lee auch. _Wenn ich nicht Sakura-san vor Naruto-san finde, muss ich fünfhundert Mal um die Stadt laufen!_ Seine Augen wurden flammend und seine Geschwindigkeit stieg. Plötzlich sah er ein pinkhaariges Mädchen auf der Strasse. _Meine Chance!_ Aber gleichzeitig sah er auch Naruto. Naruto hatte auch Lee gesehen und hatte sein Tempo erhöht. Beide Jungen steuerten auf Sakura zu und landeten hinter ihr.

Beide riefen nach Sakura, als sie auf dem Boden landeten. Sakura und ihre Begleiter drehten sich um und sahen die zwei Jungen. Naruto wurde bleich, als er Sakuras Begleiter erkennte. „Sasuke-Teme!" rief Naruto, während ein überraschter Lee nur „Sasuke-san" sagte. Sasuke betrachtete die zwei Jungen mit einer hochmütigen Miene.

Plötzlich rief Sakura. „Naruto! Warum muss du immer mein Stelldichein verderben!" Sie stürmte irritiert gegen Naruto mit ihrer Faust bereit. „IDIOT!" rief sie und schlug Naruto so hart, so dass er

durch den Zaun fiel. Danach ging sie weiter mit Sasuke und würdigte Lee keines Blickes. Als sie weg waren, kroch Naruto langsam hervor. Er setzte sich resigniert auf dem Boden. Lee setzte sich neben ihm. „Na, wir haben keine Erfolg mit der Liebe, haben wir?" fragte Lee. Naruto schüttelte seinen Kopf. Lee lächelte. „Weißt du was, Naruto-san? Ich gebe uns Nudelsuppe als Trostpreis. Komm!" Dann gingen die zwei Jungen lachend zu dem Ichiraku Rāmen-Stand um Nudelsuppe zu essen.

* * *

**Das war alles :) Ich hoffe nicht, dass ich euch fortjagen habe! Das wäre schade :)**

**Bitte review und sag mir, was gut und was schlecht ist! Das wäre schön XD**

**~ Moony**


End file.
